


Catch Me

by Tiresias_Pyrope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Romance, F/M, Humanstuck, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiresias_Pyrope/pseuds/Tiresias_Pyrope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how two very close friends have their realities crushed. One suffers from a wounded heart and another suffers at the hands of criminals and a guilty conscience. However, while dealing with their own and each others troubles, a romance blossoms. I do not own Homestuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's a Story For Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> ***Hey everyone! If you already know of my writing, than welcome back. If not then I welcome you and I really hope you like this story. Also, if you like it you can check out my other story "Meeting an Old Friend" if you want. Thank you so much for reading this and please enjoy! :]***

You walk through the halls of the same old school noticing the same old people and ignore them, as usual. The walls of Madame Sicilia's Preparatory for the Arts, commonly called MSPA, filled with only the most talented or most wealthy students always seemed more like a prison than an actual school. As you look around, you notice the school's colors which consist an ungodly combination of olive-green and royal blue, which although atrocious on so many levels, appealed to you for some unknown reason.

And who are you? Well you are Equius, the sole successor to the Zahaak line. Once wealthy beyond imagination, your father created some of the greatest feats of machinery in existence today. However, your father's wealth did not get you here; he lost all of his wealth by draining his money into a failed attempt to create artificial life. In other words, you are an heir to nothing. So instead of riding your father's success to get into your school, you got accepted because of your outstanding ability to build machinery, particularly robots. Speaking of which, you realize your close proximity to the robot repair class, which you consistently received 100% in. However, before you can enter the classroom which you do not need to go into until twenty minutes from now, a body rushes into your back. The force of the incoming person knocks you down, and you barely stop yourself from falling face first with your heavily muscled arms. You pick yourself up and look at your assailant, who still manages to have all four limbs wrapped tightly around your midsection and legs. You look down to see a thin girl with radiant green eyes with short, close-cropped hair.

"Hello Nepeta," you rasp, "will you always continue to greet me as such?" Nepeta, whom you consider your best friend, swipes at her clothing. On her slender frame, a long green trench coat hangs loosely off her shoulders, left open, revealing the atrocious uniform of a blue skirt and green blouse. Of course, the girl also dons several accessories which she can wear due to the school code's rule of allowing any additions to the uniform as long as said items matched the school colors. As such, Nepeta also wears her usual blue leggings, blue arm warmers which just barely peek out from under her coat and a cute, quirky blue hat which greatly resembles a feline creature of some sort.

"Of course, Equius," Nepeta replies, smiling mischievously, "and I am purretty sure I won't stop doing this as well." Before you can prevent what you know Nepeta plans to do, you feel her lick your face. Quite uncomfortable with the strange, public gesture of affection, you begin blushing and sweating heavily. Expecting this, she pulls out a towel from her cat themed backpack and begins wiping your face.

"Nepeta," you groan exasperated, "you know I do not enjoy when your tongue touches my face; it is highly inappropriate." Naturally she just giggles, and starts pulling on your, leading you away from your class.

"Now, that is just mean," Nepeta responds, pouting, "Now you owe me. Follow me." She tugs harder on your arm, obviously not doing anything considering you weigh around one hundred pounds of muscle more and a stand whole foot taller. "Equius purrlease," Nepeta whines, "come on, we'll be back before your class I purromise." You sigh in defeat and give in to the small girl, who begins smirking smugly. The cat-fanatic guides you down the hall towards at the end of the hallway. As usual, she stops you in front of a familiar room and bends down in front of the classroom window, motioning for you to do the same despite of how suspicious this behavior may seem to any passerby. However, feeling far too drained to care, you just exhale irritated and follow the teen's lead. Peering into the room you view who Nepeta came to see; Karkat Vantas.

A short and grouchy computer student named Karkat Vantas became Nepeta's crush once she saw him for the first time. She always chatters about the boy and never seems to have him out of her mind. Time and time again Nepeta has stared at the red-brown eyed boy with black curls through this very window. You sigh and grab your best friend by the shoulders and look her directly in the eyes.

"Now, Nepeta," you say seriously, "why don't you ask him out?" You never understood her extreme shyness, especially considering she blatantly stalks the teen and everyone knows her "purreciously secret crush."

"I can't!" Nepeta exclaims nervously pulling at her sleeves, "I would just die if he said no!" You look at the poor girl with pity, but say nothing. Instead, you simply pick her off the ground, and walk her back towards here advanced art class. She goes with you willingly, holding tightly onto your arm. And although you often consider leaving her and sparing yourself the indignity of carrying the love-sick girl, you know her well enough to recognize that if she would never go to class if you didn't make her.

"You know, you would be so much happier if you just found out, right?" you mumble quietly, "that's all I really want for you. To be happy." She looks up at you, eyes lightly tearing up, and nods. Naturally, you expect this so you offer a tissue which you take from the single open pocket in your backpack, a bag which Nepeta hand-painted to depict a mechanical horse in front of a backdrop of gears. She smiles and accepts the tissue Looking around you see people staring at both of you, most likely wondering if you are together. You two always have people thinking that you two love each other and do not realize each others affection. And their guesses do not stray all that far from the truth. However, you ponder with a sad smile, that's a story for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***So I realize that short first chapters are my thing, but my next chapters should be longer. I hope you like this story and please don't be shy reviewing. Thanks for reading. :]***


	2. As Darkness Closed In

You sit in your robot repair class, mindlessly tinkering with the simple assignment in front of you. In all actually, you completed the assignment twenty minutes into the class, but continued to modify and improve the small item of machinery. Anyway, if you told the teacher Mr. Strider, who often told you to call him Dirk, you finished, the other students would feel less than average. This could not be allowed, for when they feel this way they tend to dislike you and, Nepeta, by association. You know Nepeta's sense of belonging already hung by a thread, especially with how the others girls say how she acts and dresses in a childish fashion. And as her best friend, you feel the need to protect her from unhappiness. Especially with her… condition.

Speaking of which, you check the clock, ten minutes from the end of class, and, realizing most have completed the assignment, decide to raise your hand. "Mr. Strider, may I go to the bathroom?" you ask.

"Yes, however," Mr. Strider begins, "There are no needs for such formalities, Equius. Please, call me Dirk." You simply nod your head in acknowledgement and leave the room. Although you do not intend to call Mr. Strider by his first name, you do not confront him about it; you consider such a blatant insubordination of a teacher highly inappropriate.

Sometimes adhering to the rules can come second to the correct choice. For this reason, you head down the hall away from the boys bathroom, and towards the woman dormitories. As you slowly walk down the well-lit, horrendously decorated hallway you begin to sweat. You never understood how anyone could stay so calm when disregarding school regulations, you always sweated and breathed heavy. You hurriedly walk down the hall, and look around and desperately hope no one discovers your intent. You eventually reach the door which leads to the girls' dorms and check your surroundings to make certain no one can catch you before you finish your mission. Deeming the passage and the area safe, you enter and begin jogging silently down the hall. Even though you realize all students should have class, you still feel as if you could get caught at any moment and rush ever faster towards your destination. After the grueling experience, you finally reach your destination and peer inside. Opening the door completely, you utter a horrified gasp as you encounter the worst possible scenario.

~Third Person Perspective of Nepeta~

Earlier, Nepeta wiped away her tears as she entered her favorite class. Once she sat down, her special notepad opened and she knew exactly what she wanted to draw. Forgetting the depressing conversation with Equius from earlier, she began drawing something she believed her best friend would appreciate. Concentrating on the paper before her, she slowly began with the basic shape of her sketch and gently added detail. As the class continued, her drawing became more feverish, quicker-paced as she became comfortable with the utensil and paper before her. She lets all of her worries and doubts go and simply focuses on the gentle, steady movements of her own hand, allowing the action of drawing consume her Thoroughly interested in why the thin girl remained so intent on her work, Ms. Harley came to see what the talented girl created so far after thirty minutes of watching her devotedly invested in her art. The teacher's quietly inhaled she looked over the girl's shoulder, astounded and impressed by the work in front of her. Although she knew Nepeta received a substantial scholarship from the school and had seen Nepeta's talent before, the detailed illustration far surpassed the skills of a sixteen year old girl. Shocked, the instructor sits down at her desk and starts filling out a form of some sort.

Forty minutes into class Nepeta finished her artwork and decided to take a break, cracking her thin knuckles. Her hands ached stiffly and seemed almost rubbed raw from the consistent, tireless overuse. However when she looked over her work for any errors or room for improvement , the girl still beamed with pride and satisfaction. Brimming with an unprecedented, unfamiliar confidence, she decided to take on a long delayed undertaking. Pleased with herself, she skipped up to Ms. Harley and asked politely to leave. Knowing the girl worked incredibly hard in class, the teacher happily allowed the departure and gave her a vague hall-pass. Nepeta walked cheerfully down the hall and entered a computer class she had no business to enter. Perplexed and stunned by the border-line rude, unannounced intrusion, all the curious students and the surprised teacher watched as she strolled across the room. Ignoring the stares, Nepeta walked to a short and irritable boy, who stared at her completely bewildered. She slowly lowered her head to his ear and asked a simple and straightforward question, "Will you go out with me?" The girl stepped away and waited for an answer, expecting the best. Caught off guard by the question, Karkat sputtered out complete nonsense until he calmed down enough to deal with the strange and embarrassing situation. He looked at the smiling pretty stranger in the eyes and responded shyly, blood rushing to his face and causing his cheeks to burn bright red.

"I'm sorry, you seem perfectly nice and all, but, no," Karkat replied, more embarrassed for the unfamiliar girl than for himself. No, Nepeta repeated in her head, he said no. As if stuck in a trance and utterly breathless, the rejected girl left the room without changing expressions and slowly closed the door softly behind her. And then she ran. She sprinted as quickly as possible to her room, tears streaming down her face. As the heartbroken hurried away from the embarrassing situation, she clutched at her heart, as if it physically hurt in her chest. Down the hall, she burst through the door into the girls' dorms breathing heavily and sobbing uncontrollably. Running down the empty hall, she finally reached her destination and quickly entered her dorm-room.

Slamming the door behind her, she stripped off everything but her shirt and short skirt. Nepeta walked up to her closet door, and peered into the mirror hanging there. She stared at the girl in the mirror with disgust. Looking at her unnaturally thin physique, she saw long angry white scars trailing menacingly down her body. More tears brimmed in her eyes. How I could think he would like me, she mentally cried, not only am I ugly and disfigured, but an idiot as well. She reached into her top drawer of her dresser and pulled out a familiar small object. The sharpened little blade had cut the hate and pain out of her several times in the past, unbeknownst to anyone but her best friend.

She then grabbed her notepad and took another look her drawing which now appeared dingy and lifeless. On the next page she wrote everything she felt furiously and started sobbing once again. She poured out everything unfair in her life into one little note, informing the desired reader of her hidden sadness. Incapable of holding back the ever-present pain any longer, she let the emotions flood into the paper. Hot tears dripped onto the paper as she continued weeping, completing the letter. As she slipped the notepad into her trench coat's pocket, a miserable and empty Nepeta pulled on her coat and sat on her bed.

She peered at the knife and examined it curiously. Although she never took the time to thoroughly inspect a the tool, she decided she would today. She noticed it's cool, welcoming touch and the way in glinted softly in the dim light. Examining it further, Nepeta thought it had a certain kind of cold, unwavering elegance to it. Warm tears staining her frowning face, she realized even a knife bested her in matters of beauty. Filled with terrible sadness and loathing, the defeated girl deftly cut into her wrist with the sharp knife, swiftly burying itself deep in her skin. As she felt her inner turmoil numbed by the excruciating and familiar physical pain, her best friend entered the room the darkness closed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Hello everyone! I am once again thank my editor catabolix because she simply rocks. Also, I know that happened pretty quickly, I hope no one minds. Anyway, thank you for reading :]!***


End file.
